Embodiments herein generally relate to sheet transportation devices and more particularly to a beltless vacuum transport apparatus that includes grooves in the rollers.
Various devices, such a printers and finishing machines, need to transport sheets. For example, many printing devices transport sheets to and from a marking device to allow the marking device to print markings on the sheet. There are many forms of such sheet transportation devices, including ones that use rolls (which are sometimes referred to herein as rollers), belts, vacuum devices, etc.